memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (mid 2270s)
In the mid 2270s, a new Starfleet uniform design was introduced over the previous design, with many different variations. Most were gray, white, brown, or beige, and came either in a one-piece jumpsuit or with matching trousers and tops. These uniforms bore rank insignia on the sleeve or on shoulder tabs. The arrowhead emblem was adopted as Starfleet's overall insignia and was worn on the chest by shipboard personnel and flag officers. Base personnel, like those on Epsilon IX, continued to wear duty badges unique to their assigned base. Distinctive features of this period included a life support monitor belt buckle and shoes attached to the trousers. This style of uniform was phased out by 2278. ( ; ) , the life support monitor belt buckle was non-canonically named the "perscan" device.}} Duty uniform File:Sonak.jpg|The flat collar version File:Difalco.jpg|The flared collar version File:Spock, 2270s.jpg|Spock's higher collar Flag officer uniform The flag officer uniform was a two-piece tunic with dark gray pants and a white and dark gray flared shirt with a high collar. Rank was shown by both epaulets and sleeve stripes, and a gold Starfleet Command pin was worn on the chest. Rear Admiral James T. Kirk wore this type of uniform in his assignment at Starfleet Headquarters on Earth, when he was Chief of Starfleet Operations. |In the alternate reality, by 2258 admirals wore a uniform and dress uniform similar to this. In the book Star Trek - The Art of the Film, costume designer Michael Kaplan stated that the resemblance was intentional.}} Jumpsuit The duty jumpsuit was a one-piece uniform with integrated footwear, all one color. Rank was shown on the division color epaulets, and a division color assignment patch was attached to the chest. Some of these jumpsuits had large pockets located on the thigh. Short sleeved tunic A short sleeved version of the standard tunic was also available. This tunic featured either a low V-neck collar, or flared V-neck. Rank was shown by division color epaulets, and a division color assignment patch was attached to the tunic chest. The V-neck tunics were available in same colors as the standard uniform. Two-piece tunic The standard Starfleet uniform was a two-piece tunic that came in a blue-grey, beige, brown, or white color, including any combination thereof. The tunic was worn untucked, and had a life support monitor belt buckle. Rank insignia was worn as sleeve stripes, and an assignment patch showing a division color was attached to the tunic chest. This tunic came with three variations of collars. The standard was a low flat collar, but there was also a V-necked flared collar version. The standard version could also be worn with a higher, more formal collar. Two-piece tunic with belt This uniform was also two-piece, and seen primarily among the refit crew while it was in drydock. They were available in the same colors as the standard Starfleet uniforms, however were worn with a belt. }} Wraparound tunic Crewmembers performing maintenance operations had the option of wearing a wraparound tunic. Its function is similar to the duty jumpsuits of the previous uniform style, and like those jumpsuits, it is worn with a black undershirt. Engineering attire Engineering tunic in an engineering tunic]] Engineering suit Protective suit Medical attire Medical tunic For use in the medical department, a white tunic with a flared collar was used, with a medical green caduceus in place of the assignment patch. Patient attire Patients in Starfleet sickbays wore a loose fitting white tunic with a hood like flared collar, the interior of which was orange. This was worn with white pants with prominent closers running all the way down to the ankle. Outer wear Excursion jacket in an excursion jacket]] Body armor Starship and base security personnel wore body armor complete with helmets. EV suits Pressure suit Thruster suit A thruster suit was an environmental suit with the addition of a thruster pack attached to the back. Embellishments Assignment patches These uniforms indicated department by a colored circle behind the assignment patch, according to this code: * White – Command division * Orange – Sciences division, scientific research and technical branches * Green – Sciences division, medical branch * Red – Operations division, engineering and maintenance branches * Gold – Operations division (communications branch); Command division (helm and navigation branches) * Grey – Operations division, security and services branches Examples of rank insignia Appendices Background information Overall, these uniforms were only used in , though parts of them were recycled into the lab coats of the Regula personnel in and the red jacket uniforms seen in the next six films and episodes of TNG. Wardrobe designer Robert Fletcher created a fourteen-page internal document used to depict his designs for the divisions, rank, and insignia seen throughout the movies. George Takei stated that this version of the uniform was not comfortable, and that because of the way it was designed it required assistance to be removed – even for minor things such as using the restroom. He stated that the redesigned uniform featured in the rest of the films with the original series cast was brought about because of the cast's reluctance to film any further films with this version of the uniform. External links * * * de:Sternenflottenuniform (2270er) Starfleet uniform 06